The Valentine's Mystery
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: Valentine's Day comes, and Vector and Espio get some gifts from an "anonymous lover". The two set off to find out who their mysterious crush is, but could it be that the answer to their question may just be closer then they think? Vecpio oneshot.


**AN: So yeah, Valentine's Day Vecpio fic. Probably didn't expect this, considering how Vecpio is probably one of the most least-common Sonic ships, which is a shame cause this is one of my favorite Sonic pairings :v.**

**Since everyone's been writing their OTP's here for their own Valentine's Day fics, I thought "why not do mine?". And so I present you, probably the only Vecpio fic that's probably gunna come out this year. After all, knowing the severe lack of Vecpio fics here, I guess I gotta add to it. **

**Anywayyy, I hope you enjoy this fic like I did writing it. This fic is K+ for slash. So if you aren't the biggest fan of this pairing or slash in general, this might not be the fic for you. Or it might possibly be. Who knows.**

** And please, in the event where I don't sound too naggy, could you perhaps R&amp;R? I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.**

* * *

The alarm clock on Espio's small bedstand rang as a gloved hand turned it off. Espio got up from his bed and yawned, rubbing his eyes. Looking at his clock, the chameleon saw that it was seven in the morning, the time he usually got up. Espio pulled his covers off of him and headed to the left corner of his room, beginning his daily morning meditation.

* * *

Meanwhile in Vector's room, the large crocodile stretched his arms and legs as he woke up. Normally Vector hated waking up early, but today was different.

"_Well, today's the day Vec. I just gotta wait 'till Esp's out of his room." _He thought. Vector looked to his closet, where he had kept two items hidden from Espio and Charmy. Vector got up from his bed and walked to the closet, grabbing the objects in question.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Espio finished his meditation. He headed out of his room and down the hall, and then into the kitchen to start on breakfast. As he began took some items out of the fridge to make grilled cheese sandwiches, Charmy buzzed into the kitchen, yawing with small little tears in his eyes.

"Good morning Charmy. Sleep well?" Espio said.

"Yeah, I did." The bee said, yawning again. It was rare to see someone such as Charmy tired, but it was a common sight in the morning.

"That's good. Sit down; I'm making breakfast right now."

After ten minutes, Espio put three grilled cheese sandwiches onto three plates and served milk into three cups. Just as Espio gave Charmy his sandwich, Vector walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Vector, you're up earlier than usual." said Espio.

"Well, let's just say I wanted to rise 'n shine earlier today."

"That's good, since I've been trying to get you to wake up earlier. Anyway, breakfast is served, so here you go."

"Ah, thanks Esp." Vector grabbed his plate and cup and made his way towards the dining table. Though when the crocodile was walking to the table, Espio stared at his muscular back, which swayed back and forth as he walked. The chameleon softly chuckled and blushed as he went to get his own breakfast, knowing why he stared.

In the past few weeks, Espio started to have some sort of new feeling whenever he was around Vector. It started off as simple warm and fuzzies, but soon escalated to butterflies in Espio stomach and blushing when Vector just was even in the same room as him.

Espio realized that these feelings were from something he had never felt before. It wasn't until Vector caught his attention one morning that he realized that he was in love with Vector.

Since then, Espio has been trying his best to be near his crocodilian friend, no, friend was an understatement, his crocodilian crush. Espio decided to take his mind off of Vector and focus on his plans for the rest of the day, first by eating breakfast with Vector and Charmy like he did every morning.

* * *

After breakfast and after the plates were washed, Espio headed to his room for a bit of minor training in the event of future cases and missions. Though when he reached his room, he was surprised at the sight he saw. On his bedstand, a bouquet of Japanese cherry blossom flowers lay.

"Huh? Cherry blossoms? How'd these get here?" Espio asked himself. He walked over to the bouquet and picked them up, sniffing the rose like smell.

"Ahh… that smells refreshing…" Espio said. He then noticed a card lying on his bedstand that he hadn't noticed.

"What's this?"

Espio picked up the card and opened it. He saw a large group of written words, and read them to himself.

"_Hello… _

_I don't know if you'll ever find out my true identity, but I want to let you know that for some time, I've been having these feelings for you in my heart, Espio the Chameleon. The feelings of wanting to be your lover, one who would be with you until the end. I hope you enjoy the cherry blossom flowers that you received as well. And if we ever do find true love with each other… well… I hope we'll make each other happy 'till days end._

_ -From, a secret admirer."_

"A love letter?"

Espio titled his head to the side, wondering why someone was giving him a love confession.

"Wait… what day is it?"

The chameleon walked to his calendar and checked the date. According to his calendar, it was February 14. Underneath it, the words "Valentine's Day" were displayed.

"That explains everything. It's Valentine's Day… But… who could have given me this? And how do they know my favorite kind of flower?"

Espio attempted to think about the various people who could have sent him the flowers and the love letter. It had to be one of the girls, perhaps not Amy as she was often over Sonic, but possibly one of his female friends, or simply a normal person who saw Espio and fell in love.

"_But… maybe… maybe it could have been Vector…" _he thought. Espio looked out of his room and looked directly at the crocodile's room.

"_No… I'm probably thinking too hard with this. It couldn't have been Vector…"_

Espio looked down at the ground sadly, knowing well that it was Vanilla the Rabbit that Vector was interested in.

"_Speaking of Vector… I hope the delivery for him arrives today of all things…"_

* * *

As Vector continued to watch TV while listening to his music, the sound of the door knocking was heard. The crocodile pulled on his headphones to listen closer.

"Alright alright, I'm comin'…" He grumbled, getting off the couch. Vector made his way to the front door and opened it.

"Look, I ain't buyin' anythin', we're completely brok-"

Vector noticed that no one was standing on the porch. He sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Geez… it's just a buncha kids playin' pranks huh? Alright, ya can come out now."

Vector however, didn't notice that a bouquet of green roses and a packaged gift stood lying on the ground, which was until he looked down.

"What the? Flowers and a gift? What's this doin' here?"

It wasn't until a few seconds of thinking that Vector realized the date.

"Oh yeah! It's Valentine's Day! And some lucky person gave me somethin' good!"

Vector picked up the green roses and sniffed them.

"Ah… mah favorite kind of flowers. I wonder how this person knew what they were?"

The crocodile then picked up the gift and entered back inside. He made his way to the dining table and opened it up. He was surprised to see the board for a jigsaw puzzle, the pieces for it in a small container.

"A puzzle? Guess I gotta solve this."

As Vector solved the jigsaw puzzle, he noticed that the more pieces he put down, it started making phrases, and then sentences. A few minutes later, Vector finally finished the puzzle, and read the contents on it.

"_Vector…_

_If you've completed this puzzle, then I'd like to confess something. Over the past few weeks, I've been preoccupied with my thoughts and feelings… and… I think it's time I say it._

_I… I think I'm in love with you, Vector the Crocodile. _

_I've kept my identity hidden for logical reasons, but if you do find out who I am, well, would you return those same feelings? I hope that in your heart, you do, because I'd like to be the one that fills your life with happiness. I can live with that, and I'm sure you can too._

_ -A secret lover."_

"A secret lover? Hmm… wonder who it is? Maybe it's Vanilla? Yeah, it's gotta be her!" he exclaimed.

"_But… what if… it was Esp who sent me this?" _he thought. Vector stayed in his thoughts for a few minutes before coming up with a conclusion.

"Naw… I dun think he would. He'd be the one who'd tell me, not send me a puzzle."

"_But… maybe… just maybe…"_

In an attempt to clear his mind, Vector decided to check on Espio. He got up from the table and headed towards Espio's room. Opening the door, he saw the chameleon on his bed, rereading his card.

"Oh, hey Esp! Ya got a Valentine's Day card 'n flowers too?" Vector's loud voice said. Espio looked up from his card and blushed softly at the sight of Vector.

"Oh… uh yeah… I did. Do you know who gave these to me? All they told me was they're a "secret admirer"."

"_Great, he doesn't know. Just gotta play dumb in this situation." _Vector thought.

"Sorry Esp. I dunno."

"Wait, did you say you got flowers and a card too?"

"Well flowers yeah, but I gotta jigsaw puzzle instead of a card."

Espio smiled mentally. He better remember to thank the game shop seller who had sold him the love jigsaw puzzle.

"_And I have to thank my mind for remembering seeing it during my childhood."_

"It's probably from Vanilla, so I'm gunna go pay her a visit right now!"

Espio's face softly fell.

"_So… he hasn't realized that it was from me… He thinks it's from Vanilla…"_ he thought. Vector left the room and to the front door, where he headed outside and to Vanilla's house. As he walked however, he had a thought in his mind.

"_I'm surprised Esp hasn't asked if that was from me. Oh well… I just hope he finds out."_

* * *

When Vector reached Vanilla's house, he knocked the door a few times before it opened.

"Oh, hello Mr. Vector." said Cream, standing by the doorway.

"Hey there Cream. Yer mom there?"

Cream opened the door for Vector as his large frame entered Vanilla's house. She yelled to her mother to announce Vector's arrival.

"Yo Vanilla!" Vector called out. A voice in the kitchen replied.

"Oh hello Vector! I'm in the kitchen!"

Vector walked to Vanilla's kitchen, where the adult rabbit was making lunch for her and Cream.

"So Vector, how have you been?" Vanilla asked once Vector entered the kitchen.

"Heh, pretty good."

"And Espio and Charmy too?"

"Yup, they've been doin' great too. Uh, hey listen, thanks fer the flowers and the puzzle ya gave to me. Real romantic fer Valentine's Day if ya tell me!"

Vanilla's face turned into one of confusion. "Um… I'm… I'm sorry Vector, I don't know about that."

"Wha? Are ya sure? Ya ain't lyin' or anythin' are ya?"

"I'm serious. Today all I did was make breakfast for me and Cream, cleaned around the house, tended to some house plants, and that's it. I never gave you that. It must be that someone else must have given it to you."

"Really? Huh… who must have given it to me then?"

"Well, you're the detective. I'm sure this is a job for you to find out who your mysterious Valentine's is."

"Guess yer right Vanilla. Though, ya wouldn't happen to have an idea as to whom it was, do ya?"

"Well, clearly it has to be someone who's had a crush on you. Do you know anyone who would have a crush on you?"

Vector attempted to ponder. Out of all the female friends he had besides Vanilla, none of them would really seem to be interested in him romantically. He himself didn't really see himself attracted to anyone else, though he did admit he had a very small crush on Vanilla.

Suddenly, he pictured Espio's face.

"_Na_w… _like I said, it wouldn't be Esp… would it?"_

"Hmm… not really sure Vanilla…" Vector lied.

"I'm sure you'll find this mysterious crush one way or later."

"Heh, thanks Vanilla. Well, I think I'll be on mah way now, see ya soon." Vector left the kitchen and headed out the front door.

"Good bye Vector! Hope to see you soon!"

* * *

As Vector walked back to the Chaotix Detective Agency, many thoughts entered his mind.

"_I'm still not sure why I'm thinkin' 'bout Esp… he doesn't seem like he'd be into guys… unlike mahself…"_

Vector admitted his bisexuality to himself again, something he was once ashamed of, but got over as time when on. The crocodile hadn't watched where he was going, and bumped into someone.

"Whoa! Sorry there!"

Vector saw that the person he had bumped into was Espio.

"_How ironic."_ Vector thought to himself.

"Uh… hey Esp. Where ya headin'?"

Espio looked a bit nervous, mainly by the look in his eyes. "Oh… uh, I was actually going into town."

"To Station Square? What fer? Did we getta case?"

"No… it's… for something I want to do. Don't worry, I'll return home quickly.

"Esp…"

It was too late, as the chameleon began to walk away from the crocodile. One thing that confused Vector however was that Espio seemed like he was in a hurry.

"_Why does he need to go to Station Square though?" _He thought.

Suddenly, Vector came up with a reason. He remembered that various flower nurseries were around parts of Station Square and the general living area of Mobius.

"_He's gunna try to find out who gave him that, not realizin' it was me…"_

Vector's mind suddenly shifted to the green roses he found on the front porch.

"_I think it's time fer me to find out if those flowers and the puzzle was really Esp who gave me that."_

Vector followed the same path Espio went to Station Sqaure.

* * *

Espio walked around the busy streets of Station Square, looking for the closest flower nursery.

"I've been walking here for so long… where on Mobius is there a nursery?" He mumbled. Just as Espio began to lose hope, he saw a female orange raccoon holding various pots of flowers. Surprised, the chameleon walked up to the female and tapped her arm.

"Excuse me, where did you get those flowers?" Espio asked.

"Oh, I got these from Wilson's Nursery and Garden Center. It's a few minutes from here."

"Can you show me where it is?"

The raccoon gave Espio directions to Wilson's. Thanking her, Espio ran to the flower nursery, finding a small outdoor store and indoor store with a sign that read "Wilson's Nursery and Garden Center".

"This should be the place." Espio said to himself. He walked into the store and saw a male red panda cutting up dead flowers from stems. He turned around and noticed Espio.

"Oh hey, welcome to Wilson's! Since it's Valentine's Day, I'm sure you're here for some flowers for that special someone huh?" The panda, who Espio assumed was Wilson, asked with an audible accent.

"Um… sort of, I want to ask something. A few days ago, did you get a customer who bought a bouquet of Japanese cherry blossoms flowers?"

"Japanese cherry blossom flowers? Actually, as a matter of fact, I did." Wilson giggled. "But… heh heh, he told me to not say who he is."

Espio's eyes slightly widened. _"Wait… he? So it was a guy who sent me them instead of a girl…"_

"Erm… thank you."

"Sure thing pal. Come again."

As Espio left, thoughts clutter his mind.

"_Who could it have been that sent me that? It could be anyone… and why a guy? I mean, sure I prefer males instead of females, but I wonder who would fall in love with me?"_

Immediately, the first person to come up in Espio's mind was Vector. The chameleon shook his head.

"_No… it couldn't have been Vector like I said. After all_, _he sees me as nothing but a good friend, not a crush…"_

As Espio walked back to the Chaotix Detective Agency, he had one last thought.

"_But… what if it really was him? What if he's hiding it from me?"_

* * *

Vector looked at the store in front of him, which sign read: "Ribald Farms".

"Took me long enough to find this place." The crocodile said to himself as he walked inside. A female blue pig was placing pots of flowers on a shelf.

"Oh hello there. Welcome to Ribald Farms. Is there anything you need help with?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, I have a question. Did ya get a customer who bought a bouquet of green roses?"

The attendee scratched her chin. "Green roses… hmm… I'll have to ask my manager. Hold on."

The blue pig went into the back as Vector stood around waiting. Five minutes later, she came back with an expression on her face that Vector couldn't make out (which he considered odd, since being a detective meant having to see people's faces if something happened).

"Well, we had a few customers who bought green roses in the past week. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, today I gotta delivery fer some green roses. And since its Valentine's, someone gave it to me, and I wanna know."

"A delivery? Oh, we did have only one customer who made a delivery for green roses a week ago to be delivered today. Unfortunately, I don't know who they might be, and my manager doesn't remember."

"Aw damn…" Vector hit the front of his shoe against the ground. "Thanks either way. I'll be headin' out now."

"Alright. And whoever your mysterious Valentine is, I hope you find out who they are."

Vector left Ribald Farms and walked in the streets of Station Square back to the Chaotix Detective Agency.

"_Man… am I never gunna find out who this person is?"_ Vector thought. He looked up into the sky and saw Espio's face in the sky.

"Gah… Esp's gunna be torturing me with this whole thing isn't he?" Vector muttered to himself.

* * *

Espio sat on his bed, looking over at the card he had gotten earlier. He wasn't sure how many times he had re-read it, but it didn't matter to the chameleon ninja.

"I'm still not even sure if Vector even did this…" He said to himself. Espio sighed as he placed the card back on his bedstand, and plopped his head on his pillow. He began to close his eyes as everything went white.

* * *

_Espio stood in the middle of the nowhere, looking around at the location he was._

"_Where am I?" he asked himself._

_Suddenly, he saw in the distance a familiar green scaly back with red spikes. Espio ran up to the figure and tapped their arm._

"_Vector?"_

_Vector turned around and looked at Espio. He began to smile._

"_Oh, hey there Esp."_

"_I thought I was the only one here. It's good to see you're here."_

"_Heh, yeah… same."_

_The two reptiles began to stare at each other awkwardly as they continued to stand around in silence. _

"_Hey Esp." said Vector, interrupting the silence._

"_Hmm? What is it Vector?"_

_Suddenly, Vector began to walk closer to Espio. The chameleon began to blush as he saw the crocodile beginning to put his arms around Espio's neck._

"_V-Vector?!"_

_Vector's snout began to move closer to Espio's face. He felt Vector's breath breathing against his face._

"_Can I confess somethin' Esp? I… I kinda like ya…"_

_Espio began to blush intensely as Vector's moved his lips closer to his own. Before Vector could kiss him however, Espio put his hand over his lips._

"_Esp?" he asked._

"_I… I've never kissed anyone before Vector… besides… why would you kiss me? It doesn't seem like you'd be into guys, and even if you were, it doesn't seem like you'd interested in someone like me."_

_Vector stared into Espio's enticing yellow eyes for a few seconds before smiling._

"_Dontcha know Esp? Gender has nothing to do with love…"_

_Espio felt a small smile on his face as Vector finally moved forward and kissed the chameleon. Espio was taken by surprise on how Vector kissed him at first, but soon quickly kissed back. He placed his hands on the side of Vector's snout as the two reptiles' sharing their first kiss._

* * *

When Espio opened his eyes however, he saw that he was not kissing Vector, but instead, his pillow. He quickly got up, threw his pillow to the ground, and shuddered.

"Man… that daydream seemed so real… I need something to drink…"

Espio got off of his bed and decided to make some herbal tea, something he felt was perfect for this kind of situation. As Espio headed into the hall, he saw a lone folder on the ground.

"Huh?"

Espio picked up the file and opened it. Judging the contents inside, it seemed like something that belonged in Vector's file cabinet for cases and other important documents.

"Might as well file this while I'm at it."

Espio walked into Vector's room and then to the file cabinet. Just as he opened it up, one of the sheets of paper fell from the folder. He picked it up and read its contents, seeing that the document was written by Vector, judging by the sloppy handwriting.

"_His large hands were never meant for something like writing…"_ Espio thought while smiling, since his own handwriting was completely neat unlike Vector's. Just as he was about to put the paper back into the folder, he suddenly stopped.

"Wait a moment…" he said to himself. Espio pulled back out the sheet and read over it. His eyes began to widen as he did.

"Could it be?"

Espio ran back to his room and opened up the card he had gotten earlier in the day. He compared the two's handwriting and was shocked to see the results.

"The file… that was written by Vector. And the message written on the card… this… this is Vector's handwriting!"

Espio looked up at the ceiling and smiled as he felt a warm blush on his face.

"Heh heh… so it was him who sent me that…"

Suddenly, a loud knocking on the front door was heard. Espio placed the card and folder onto his bedstand and headed down the hall to the front door. He opened the door and saw Vector in the doorway. Immediately he felt a light blush on his face.

"O-Oh… hey there Vector. Where were you? I thought you came back here." said Espio.

Vector rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, nowhere really. At least, not anywhere real important."

"_I don't think he suspects me of finding out it was him who sent me the card."_ Espio thought.

"Well, come on inside."

The crocodile entered inside the Detective Agency, and then headed to his room. Espio simply stood like a wandered soul in the living room.

"_But I still don't get it… why would someone like him have a crush on me? I mean, considering how big he is, he might crush me or something…"_

"_But…"_

Espio's mind shifted to another daydream, one where Vector had picked up Espio, and another where Vector crouched down to Espio's height, both daydreams ending in Vector kissing Espio. He began to smile as he shuddered, becoming giddy at the thought of his daydream, as he had a soft spot for couples with height differences.

"Well, that's enough giddiness; I think I'll go make that tea." Espio said aloud as he headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Vector looked once more at the jigsaw puzzle, studying its contents.

"I'm still not even sure if Esp even gave me this…" he said to himself. Vector stood up from his seat and looked at Espio's room, the chameleon ninja to be nowhere in sight.

"Well, looks like I'm lookin' around fer clues."

Sneaking into Espio's room in the hopes that the chameleon wouldn't hear him, Vector looked around the clean and quiet room. Despite one of the main rules of being a detective was having a keen and sharp eye; he looked hard for some time, but couldn't find anything. He did notice, one of his folders on Espio's bedstand.

"What's this doin' here? This should be in mah filin' cabinet."

Grabbing the folder, Vector made his way out of the room, only for him to stop in his tracks. He took a few steps back before looking at Espio's trash bin, where he noticed two crumpled pieces of paper.

"That's odd… Esp always recycles paper… he never throws it away…" Vector said to himself. He grabbed the two and suddenly, felt the texture.

"Wha? This is a receipt!"

Vector found it odd that Espio would throw away a receipt, as he kept his and advised Vector to do the same anytime the two reptiles did taxes. He opened one of them up and read it, almost dropping it in surprise as he did.

"W-Wha?!"

On the receipt, it was for a store called "Kame Game Shop", and at the bottom, he saw a payment for a "love jigsaw puzzle".

"T-That's the jigasaw puzzle! But, would that mean the other one is?"

There was only one that Vector could find out. He opened the second receipt and saw that this one came from Ribald Farms, the flower nursery Vector went to earlier. He saw a payment for green roses that was apparently made last week, as there was a requested date for it to be delivered today. Not only that, the address for the delivery was the Chaotix Detective Agency's address. Looking at the bottom of the receipt, all of Vector's suspicions were confirmed, as he saw a neatly written hand signature that read:

"Espio the Chameleon".

Vector began to chuckle lightly as he made a toothy grin.

"So… it was Esp… that's who mah secret lover was…"

Vector crumpled back up the receipts and put them back into the trash bin so Espio wouldn't suspect anything. He went back into his room and decided to finally file the folder. Only as he did so, he had a thought.

"_I… I think it's time I confess to him…"_

* * *

Espio washed his cup in the sink as he finally finished drinking his tea. As he dried it with a towel, he began to think back to the discovery he found.

"_I still can't believe it was him who sent me that… it's Vector who has a crush on me…" _thought Espio as he finally left the kitchen. He then saw Vector walking towards Espio's way, not aware that the chameleon was standing there. The crocodile turned his head and jumped when he saw Espio.

"Whoa! Esp where'd ya get there?!" Vector exclaimed.

"Well, have you forgotten I'm a ninja? We disappear and reappear out of thin air." joked Espio lightly. Vector found what Espio said surprising, as he thought the ninja didn't have any sense of humor.

"So… whatcha been up to Esp?"

"Oh… I just had a cup of herbal tea. Nothing much."

The two reptiles stood in complete awkward silence, looking to the side from time to time. As they did however, Espio took a quick peak at Vector, taking in his much larger form. Compared to himself, Vector was a hulking beast.

"_But a hulking beast with a heart of gold…"_ Espio thought. He felt a light blush on his face and hoped that Vector wouldn't notice. Unbeknownst to Espio however, Vector did notice. He began to grin.

"_Gawd… Esp shouldn't be allowed to be that cute. Even considerin' how old he is…"_

Vector then shook his head to regain his thoughts.

"_Naw, c'mon Vec! Ya came here to tell the truth and confess, ya don't need to crush over him more. And if he says no, ya can just move on!"_

However, before Vector could let out a word, Espio said something first.

"V-Vector… there's… there's something I want to confess…"

Vector pretended to act surprised in order to fool Espio.

"Really? What do ya wanna confess?"

Espio placed his gloved hand on his arm as he closed his eyes.

"Well… it… it regards the flowers and the jigsaw puzzle you had gotten earlier…"

"_It's time Vec… ya gotta tell him ya feel the same…"_

"The truth is… it… it was..."

Before Espio could say anything else, Vector placed his hands on Espio's shoulder and looked down on the small chameleon.

"V-Vector?!"

Vector stared right into Espio's eyes and reached in closer to his face. The chameleon felt his blush becoming redder.

"Esp… I… I know…"

Espio gasped softly. "Y-You do?!"

"Yeah… and well…I… I feel the same way too…"

"Does that mean?"

"Yeah Esp… I mean it… With all mah heart and soul."

Espio's yellow eyes began to glisten as Vector reached in and softly grabbed the back of Espio's head, bringing it closer to his own before finally kissing Espio. It felt like time had stopped for the two reptiles as Espio felt his lips on Vector's. Since he hadn't kissed anyone before, Espio softly kissed back as he felt his blush deepening.

"_I… I can't believe it… this… this is actually happening…" _Espio thought. It felt like his mind was blank, nothing in the world was happening. All he was doing right now was being thrust into the passion Vector was giving him. Espio closed his eyes and couldn't get himself to open them as the two continued their kiss. Vector then wrapped his long, strong arms around Espio's slender back.

"_I'm not gunna lie… Esp's lips… they're pretty soft…" _Vector thought.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the two finally parted from their long kiss. Espio looked up at Vector.

"Did… did we just? I mean… did you really?"

It seemed that the chameleon Vector had just kissed was confused out of his mind. The crocodile decided it was time to confess everything.

"Esp… I want ya to listen. Fer sometime… after the whole Time Eater thing, I started havin' these feelin's fer ya… It started off as somethin' small, but soon became somethin' I couldn't hide and deny anymore. I decided that if there was any day I wanted to confess mah feelin's… it was today…"

Espio smiled softly at Vector, a bit taken back at the confession he had just given him.

"I suppose you want some explanation from me as well. Well… my feelings for you started about a few weeks back. You might have probably noticed it, but anytime I was just simply around you, I would get nervous, flush, and stare at you whenever you weren't looking. There was something about you that I loved… something that made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. And now… I think that's finally been resolved."

Vector smiled widely. He hadn't expected Espio to have the same feelings as himself.

"I thought ya didn't feel the same about me Esp… well… I think I know that isn't the truth… And well…" Vector felt himself starting to blush. "Gah… I'm just gunna say it Esp. I love ya."

Espio covered his blushing face with one hand as he felt Vector hug him. The chameleon then wrapped his arms around the crocodile's muscular back, burying his head into Vector's chest. Vector looked down at Espio and smiled as he rubbed his back with his hand. Espio looked up at Vector and the two reptiles shared a brief kiss.

"Esp… can I ask ya a question?"

"Sure."

Vector looked up at the ceiling from embarrassment. "This… this is gunna sound real cheesy comin' from me. But... w-will ya be mah valentine?"

Espio smiled at Vector. "Heh… I never imagined you telling me that, let alone saying something romantic." He chuckled softly. "Yeah… I 'll be your valentine…"

The two reptiles took their pinkies and connected them together. They both smiled as they shared another kiss.

"So, uhm… Vector… with this whole kissing thing… does this mean we're… erm… boyfriends per say?"

Vector put his hand to the bottom of his snout, thinking of an answer.

"Yeah… if that's what we both wanted, then yeah… we're boyfriends…"

Espio grinned as he reached in to give Vector, his once friend, now boyfriend, another kiss. Just as he got close to his lips, the two heard the front door open and a loud voice calling out.

"I'M HOME!"

"Crap, it's Charmy!" Vector hissed. Quickly the two reptiles stopped hugging each other as the crocodile softly pushed the chameleon away in hopes of not causing any suspicion. Charmy buzzed near the two, looking up at them.

"Uh… hey Charmy. Where were ya?" asked Vector.

"With Cream actually. He wanted to play with Cream earlier and so before I left the house, I called Vanilla to pick him up." responded Espio.

"Yeah! And we had such a good time! So, what have you two been up to?" asked Charmy, buzzing around the two reptiles.

Vector and Espio looked at each other, remembering the kiss they had just shared just moments ago. They looked at Charmy again, not wanting to tell the young bee that his guardians were now together, especially considering that the two were both males, and they didn't know how Charmy would react to living with a gay couple.

"Erm… nothin' much Charm." Vector lied.

"Oh, OK then. That's cool I guess. Well, I'm tired… when's dinner Espio?"

"Hm… haven't thought about dinner. Perhaps I'll make it now." responded Espio.

"Alright!"

To not suspect Charmy more, Vector began to walk back to his room as Charmy buzzed to his. However, he turned around and winked at Espio, most likely wanting to tell him "we'll continue this later". Espio smiled and gave Vector a thumbs up as he went into the kitchen to start dinner. He looked up at the ceiling and couldn't get himself to stop grinning. He had found out Vector his mysterious lover was, and he had gotten together with him.

With a new relationship with Vector, someone who loved Espio like he loved Vector, it seemed like this new reptilian couple would be happy being together for as long as they live.


End file.
